I'll take care of you!
by AbbieT
Summary: This is a story of the actors in Once upon a Time. This is a tale of a new Family and A lost Girl. Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas bump into someone who will become a very important part of their lives in the future! Ginny and Josh, Do not have their baby in this story! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY. RATING T for now. SWEARING AND MENTIONS OF MATURE THINGS, BUT NO SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

AN: OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC EVER. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT MY OC. SHE IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. I AM WRITING THIS BECASUE I AM IN LOVE WITH ONCE UPON A TIME AT THE MOMENT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFFF! :D

Ginnifer's :

Me and Josh strolled casually down the path towards our rendezvous point, where we would meet everyone else so that we could go to dinner. At least try. Once upon a time had gotten so popular, it was difficult to go places as an entire cast without getting followed by the paps and fans! At times it was tiring, but you get used to having very little privacy. I walked straight into someone. Whoops!

'That's what you get for not paying attention Ginny!' I thought to myself.

"Watch it Lady!" A girl shouted not looking at me.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention. I hope your okay."

"I'm fine." She replied finally looking up from the floor.

When we arrived, we only had to wait about 30 seconds until some of our friends arrived. Lana (Regina) was the first to arrive, wearing a beautiful Black and red skin tight dress that fell to her knees with a leather jacket and some plain black boot heels. Next came Robert, Emilie, Jennifer and Meghan (Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Emma and Red) all dressed for the occasion. Then finally Colin arrived. (Hook) This wasn't the entire cast, just some of us that was free tonight. This was the first night away from filming, so we decided to all go out and celebrate being back to filming for season 4. We had already filmed episode 3 and 1.

"Hey, guys lets get inside then." My very own Prince Charming said to the group. We had to book an extremely large table, to fit all eight of us around, but the restaurant assured us that they could accommodate us all.

The night was going really well, everyone was talking and joking, just like always. But for some reason I could not get that girl out of my head. I felt something. Like a magnetic connection. I don't really know why thou...

"You alright Ginny, your really quiet tonight?" Emilie asked kindly. Always thinking of others she was.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I replied.

"Does it hurt?" Colin snickered.

"Hey!" I shouted whilst throwing my napkin at him. We stared each other down for about 10 seconds until I couldn't keep in my laugh anymore. Everyone else followed in with the laughing and I'm pretty sure we had the whole restaurant staring at us, but It didn't matter to any of us.

Aria's P.O.V:

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I mean I had my ipod on and listening to music. I was almost jogging, that's how fast I was walking to get to the home in time, before they close the door for the night. I really would rather not be shut out for night like last night.

You see, I live in a care home at least that's what they call them. They are really more like homes made for devil children. I mean you get bullied, get pulled from them and then dumped back again when the foster parents find a cuter and better behaved kid.

"Ow." I whimpered quietly so that no-one heard me. Someone must have walked into me. I looked up and I was right, some woman walked right into me.

"Watch it lady" I shouted.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention. I hope your okay." She says apologetically.

"I'm fine." I said curtly and continued on with racing home. I knew I shouldn't have been so rude, but I was in a shit mood anyway. It didn't help that she walked into me and nearly knocked me over.

It only took two more minutes to get to the home. I looked at my ipod and it was 7:59. Phew. I made it just in time. The home I live in is really strict so we have to be back really quite early. To me eight is ridiculous. I am fifteen. I should be able to stay out for a lot longer, but everyone had to be in by eight. It sucks but still better than living on the streets.

"Wow, you made it on time for once." Elise said in a snarky as I walk past.

"Oh wow, are you ever going to let go of the one time I was late, are you?" I asked her.

"Get to your room. No-one wants to see your face you ugly bitch!" She shouted! Well I should have expected something like that. Luckily I don't share a room. That would be a killer. Having some mangy kid going through all my stuff. I don't think so!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. I KNOW THERE HAS BEEN ONE REVIEW, THANKS TO THEM. BUT I WAS ON A GOOD STREAK AND SO I THOUGHT I WOULD PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT. DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP. JUST DEPENDS ON WHEN I HAVE TIME. PLEASE REVIEW. **

Ginnifer's P.O.V:

We got back to our hotel room at around ten o clock after having dinner with our friends.

"So my Prince, what do you suggest we do now?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"Hmm, how about we watch a movie? Or we could go to bed and you know sleep." He said punctuating his sentence with a yawn. Which obviously made me yawn. I always seem to catch yawns so it seemed like I was always yawning.

"Mmm, Kay." I said back pecking his cheek and walking away with the swish of my hips. I was kind of sleepy so I didn't really mind going to sleep. I quickly changed into some slouch clothes, put my phone on charge and hopped into the king sized bed with Josh.

"First thing's first, I'm the realest

Drop this and let the whole world feel it

And I'm in the..." My phone rang before I grabbed it and answered without checking who it was

"Ginny, I just remembered, don't go to the set tomorrow. We are not filming tomorrow no more. We are going to this signing event thingy in the Town hall here, for the fans. You two need to be up by half five. Tell Josh. Got to go, Night." She Hung up. That was definitely Lana. I double checked my phone. Yep! Pretty much straight after I hung up, I drifted into a deep slumber.

Aria's P.O.V:

"Aria Esme Arcad, get your arse down here your friend is here." Elise shouted up to me. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 7 am on a Saturday. What the Fuck is Hannah doing here? I dragged myself out of my pit and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a top that said 'save me from the pop music' and ran down the stairs to the front door whilst putting my hair up in a ponytail.

I swung open the door and Hannah started to talk at the speed of light.

"Okay so the cast of Once upon a time is in town filming and there is a meet and greet to meet the fans in about an hour, get your phone and ipod and lets go before the queue's get to big. Oh My God! I think I am going to cry. Lana Parrilla is there and Emilie De Ravin. Oh and Josh Dallas. " I had no clue who these people were.

"Okay please calm down, I will be just one moment then we will go okay!" I say to her to make her stop talking.

So I do as she says and goes and gets my phone and ipod. They are both really old, but that doesn't really bother me. I have a nokia brick and a first generation Ipod touch, they do the job so it's all good.

"So tell me again why I am going to this. I think I have just caught glimpses of it, I have never seen a full episode. I mean it does look alright, couldn't you have got someone else to go with you?" I asked her.

"No. I thought you would have wanted to meet celebrities with your best friend." She feigned hurt.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed at her. "Celebrities are just normal people with a lot of money that, in my opinion should do more charity."

"Well I love them." She stated the obvious. This show was her favourite. EVER!

When we got there, the line was not as bad as I expected maybe not that many people know about this meet up. So we got in line and within an hour, we were right at the front.

"Oh My God! What if they think that I look stupid? What if I trip? What if I say something wrong? What if..." She started hyperventilating.

"Come on Hannah, just breathe! Okay. They are just human. They won't bite your head of, I'm sure." I calmed her down.

"Next two please." A voice could be heard calling at us to come meet the celebrity. To be honest I am not to fond of celebrities, so I just stood at the sidelines and watched Hannah have the time of her life.

"Urm, do you want a picture or anything?" A lady asked me, I'm guessing she was one of the actors on the show.

"No Thank you." I replied as politely as I could and I even smiled at her. I know right.

Ginny's P.O.V:

The next girl was stood with my husband getting a picture and a hug, but she wasn't the one that I was looking at. There was another girl in the corner of the room, not with anyone of us, I wonder why not. I recognise her from somewhere as well. 'Come on, where are you from?' I said in my head.

"Ginny, Baby. This girl Hannah has been trying to get your attention for a while." Josh chuckled at me.

"Oh I am so sorry. I was away with the fairies." I winked at her. "So what's your name darling?"

"I'm Hannah, can I get a hug and a picture with you please?" She asked with a cute look in her eye.

"Of course and I was just wondering, is she your friend? The one stood in the corner not doing much?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah that's my friend Aria. She doesn't really have a chance to watch the show where she lives." Hannah explained.

"Hannah could you do me a huge favour please?" I ripped of a bit of paper from a notebook in my bad and grabbed a pen and wrote:

_Sorry for bumping into you yesterday. You seemed like it hurt. I'm really sorry. If there is anything that I can do to repay the favour, just call me. Okay. _

_202-555-4576 _

_Sorry again, _

_Ginny (Snow White) _

_xoxo_

"Here, could you give this to her for me please?" I asked politely.

"Sure thank you so much, Ginny." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IN THIS BOOK GINNY AND JOSH DO NOT HAVE A NEWBORN BABY, BUT THEY ARE MARRIED. :D I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD ADD THAT. AS I DIDN'T WANT ANY CONFUSION. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND PLEASE KEEP READING. I ACCEPT CRITISCISM'S SO I CAN IMPROVE. IF YOU SPOT ANY ERROR'S PLEASE TELL ME AND PLEASE REVIEW. :D**

Aria's P.O.V:

Hannah had finished fangirling over all these celebrities and so she skipped happily over to me.

"Oh my gosh! Ha-ha, get it? Wait. Course you wouldn't. I can't believe I just wasted that on you. Gosh is Ginny's and Josh's ship name. Speaking of Ginnifer, she asked me to give this to you. Now why would she do that. Have you met her before? Why don't I know about that?" She said to me a mile a minute and handed me a folded bit of paper to me. What was this? I don't know any celebrities. I unfolded it and read it aloud to myself:

"Sorry for bumping into you yesterday. You seemed like it hurt. I'm really sorry. If there is anything that I can do to repay the favour, just call me. Okay.

202-555-4576

Sorry again,

Ginny (Snow White)

xoxo"

I smiled at that. No-one ever went to that much trouble to say something to me. She was right. It did hurt my shoulder when she bumped into me, but that was only because of the bruises that I have from a couple of days ago. But that's not what's important. I bet this is just some publicity stunt. I was just some charity case, that she felt like she needed to help.

"WHAT? SHE BUMPED INTO YOU AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Hannah screamed bloody murder.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't who she was at the time. I didn't know she played Snow White. If she had a bloody nametag I would have called you alright." I said sarcastically back to her.

Ginny's P.O.V:

It was the end of the signing and it was only half twelve, so I think that everyone is going back to the hotel and having lunch. I walked to my Volvo with Josh in a comfortable silence between us. His arm slung around my shoulder and mine around his waist. The drive was not so long to the hotel, we took Meghan and Jared (Henry) in our car. The journey was filled with singing along with the radio.

We arrived shortly after and had lunch as a giant group. Most of us had the day of today, but some had to go and get a couple of scenes done. Luckily that wasn't either me or Josh. We love our jobs but it is nice to get some free time to have just us. I think that is what today is going to be, just chilling out as a couple.

"Everyone is going down to the pool, shall we go?" Josh shouted at me from in the en suite.

"Yeah sure, why not. We haven't been swimming together in a long time." I agreed. "I just got a text from Emilie, all the girls are meeting in her room to get ready. I will meet you down there." I grabbed my things and ran out of the door.

I was the last to arrive at Emilie's room. Lana, Emilie (obviously), Jennifer, Meghan and Jamie (Mulan) were already here.

"Hey Gin!" Emilie said as she opened the door. She was already dressed in a fitted two piece bikini with matching colours of black and beige the top wrapped around her neck and tied at the back and the bottoms fitted perfectly with ties on each side of her hips. She looked beautiful.

"GINNY!" Lana shouted at me. Wow, she has a lot of energy. Half of everyone here was already changed. So I quickly followed suite. I greeted everyone and walked into the bathroom. I pulled on my favourite two piece bikini. The bikini was red all over and had spaghetti straps on it with polka dots all over them and the bottoms were plain red bottoms but were high waisted with ties on both sides. I threw my kimono over the top of it and walked out ready.

Meghan wolf whistled at me jokingly. "Wow, josh will love that!" I slipped on my matching heels that were a matted baby blue colour.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded.

Everyone looked lovely with there costumes on some wore bikini's, some tankini's some wore all-in-one's, but the majority wore bikini's.

"We decided that we would all walk in a line down together, two behind two. You know put on a little show. Just for the fun of it." Lana said. "First it will be Emilie and you, then Me and Meghan and bringing up the rear Jen and Jamie. Everyone cool with that?" She asked and everyone replied with a nod and a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HI AGAIN, I'M ON A ROLE WITH UPLOADING AT THE MOMENT! :D I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THIS ONE TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS. BTW, I DON'T OWN 'HEY THERE DELILAH' BY THE PLAIN WHITE T-SHIRT'S JUST INCASE ANY OF YOU THOUGHT I DO. JUST SAYING. AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

Aria's P.O.V:

I walked through the door of the home I live in and almost immediately, I heard Elise shout at me from upstairs.

"Aria, Get up these stairs right now. Before I drag you up here!" She shouted. I knew from experience, that was not an empty threat, so I did as she asked and sprinted up the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" She held up a sandwich bag full of powder, that to me looks like some kind of drugs.

"Well, I don't know why you are showing me a bag full of drugs?" I replied sarcastically.

"WELL I FOUND THIS IN YOUR ROOM UNDER YOUR MATRESS!" Elise told me with a raised voice. That has got to be a mistake. I don't take drugs. Why would I do that. I am not fucking stupid.

"Urm, that's not mine. It must be a mistake. Someone must have put it there." I explained calmly.

"That is BULLSHIT and you know it is. I want you packed and out in half an hour." The Witch commanded.

"What, you can't do that this is not your house. Where will I go." I started to panic.

"Well, you could either leave with twenty dollars every week or I could call the cops. This is me being kind. I will not have a druggy living here." She explained calmly and with that she strolled out of my room with a smug grin on her face.

I did as she asked, but I made as much noise as I could as I did it. I don't have that many belongings so packing everything wasn't difficult. I'm used to being thrown out so that wasn't an issue. I just don't think that this is legal. I am only fifteen but I don't think that she really cares. I finished packing with five minutes to spare, so I dragged my bag down the stairs deafeningly loudly.

Storming into the living room, where she usually was." So where is this $20 then?" I asked her rudely.

"Here you go and next time I expect a please, dear." She said with disgust clear in her voice. What did she have to be disgusted about? She was the one kicking a teenager out to live on the streets.

I walked out of the door with my head held high. There was no way that I would be going out with puppy dog eyes trying to plead with her. I knew it was only a matter of time till I moved on. Now how do I live on twenty bucks a week, hotels are too expensive, I reckon I could probably eat at McDonalds four times for dinner on that. I really am screwed. I reached into my pocket for my ipod, grabbed it and pulled it out, with it fell out that note from that actress offering help with anything. I would call her but I really don't want to burden her with my life and taking care of me. I plugged in my headphones and just walked about for a bit. I came to my favourite place in this town. The park by the woods. I felt so free here. I put on my favourite song and sat on the swings, swinging back and forth, trying to think of what I was going to do.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City? _

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do _

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you _

_I swear it's true _

I could call Hannah, but to be honest I never got that her parents particularly like me, so that would be pointless. I kept coming back to calling the actress. But I don't want to bother her right now, anyway she is probably out partying with all of her famous friends. I can just imagine it now, them all sitting round with ridiculously expensive clothing, drinking the most expensive drinks, just because they are expensive and talking about stupid things like what to spend their millions on.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance _

_I'm right there if you get lonely _

_Give this song another listen _

_Close your eyes _

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise _

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah _

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good _

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

This song is beautiful, but I don't think it's helping me decide what to do. I think that there is only one option. I really begrudge having to make this call but what can I do about it. It was getting to be dark and cold, I better do this now then. I took out my headphones and put in the numbers and pressed the call button.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS THAT I USE IN THIS FIC. THIS IS KIND OF A FILLER, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST WRITING THIS, EVEN THOUGH THE BEGINING OF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IMPORTANT TO THE MAIN STORY. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. **

Ginny's P.O.V:

"Three two, one, go!" Lana called as she hooked up her phone to the speakers and pressed play on the track that we needed. We waited for the moment that we needed and let them stew in confusion for a while.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see _

_Everybody stops and they staring at me _

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it _

Our cue was coming.

_I'm sexy and I know it! _

That is when Emilie and I stepped out of the doors and strutted along to the pool, the rest trailing behind us.

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

We all stood in a line right by the pool holding hands and grinning at everyone. All eyes were on us, like they were in a trance. I couldn't hold the laughter in any longer, all the girls joined in with me. Josh walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the corner where no one was.

"Now, what was that for." He growled at me flirtily.

"Well It was the girl's idea. I just went along with it." I explained giving him my best doe eyed look. He growled again and lifted me up gently taking my shoes off and wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked me in the eye and winked, then he threw me straight in the deep end. Literally. He threw me in the deep end and then cannonballed it and joined me. He had me to wrapped up in his eyes to notice anything he was doing. He tricked me! The evil Bastard.

He swam over to me and kissed me straight on the mouth. I melted into his touch. His hands fell down to my legs and he pulled them around his waist. The kiss quickly became very passionate. We were both in our own little world of just us. His mouth moved against mine in perfect synchronisation. His tongue begged for entrance that I gladly gave straight away. Soon we were heavily making out in the middle of the pool. I heard someone wolf whistle and Lana shout. "Hey, Snow, Charming get a room. There are kids about in here okay. JESUS! No one wants to see that!"

That broke us apart pretty quick. I scanned the room and found that everyone's eyes were on me and Josh. I blushed bright red.

"Sorry guys, just got caught up in the moment." Josh announced. He turned to me and gave me a series of kisses all across my face then finally on my lips. But this time, we were careful not to get to intimate in front of everyone.

The day consisted of playing volleyball in the water, (My team won of course. We had: Me and Josh, Emilie, Colin and Lana. The other team was made up of: Meghan, Jen, Rob (Rumplestiltskin), Jared and Jamie.) Drinking cocktails in the sun, playing games in the water and sunbathing. Everyone was having a great day we had dinner at the poolside and then more cocktails and drinks. After dinner Henry and the kids had to go inside, but most of us stayed up by the pool.

My phone started to ring when I was lounged across Josh just enjoying the quiet together.

"Just let it go to answer phone." Josh pleaded. But I got up anyway and ran to it luckily just in time.

"This is Ginny." I answered.

"Hi, urm this might be a bit strange, this is the girl who you bumped into yesterday. You gave Hannah a slip of paper with your number on it, it said to call if there was anything you could do." She trailed of. I didn't really think she would do she seemed really independent when I bumped into her. This must be important. "I realise that this might be to much to ask, but do you have a place I can stay. I got kicked out and I have no where to go and It's getting cold." She told me. My heart broke for her, she seemed like she was really in trouble.

"Where are you I will come pick you up?" I asked her.

"Really? Urm, okay I wasn't really expecting you to do anything. I am at the park by the forest on Dawn Lane."

"Okay, well of course I would do something. I will be there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks, really thank you. I have no where to go. You are my only hope." She said

"Okay, I'll see you in a few. Bye." I hung up. "Josh, honey. You know that girl that I bumped into yesterday, well she needs my help. I have to go okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, grabbed my things and ran out.

"Ginny, wait. I'm coming. If this girl needs your help, she get's mine as well." He said sweetly. On the way there, I told him the story about what happened today.

I stepped out of the car and looked around, I looked towards the swings and saw her sat there by herself. That's when I realized how cold it was. I involuntarily shivered and looked down and realized that I was stood in a bikini and heels.

"Hey, we're here." I shouted across to her, whilst running towards her. I saw that she was crying. As soon as she saw that we were here, she wiped away her tears and tried to smile at me so I smiled back.

"You know, this is the first time that we have met properly and you are in a bikini and heels and I'm guessing that this is your husband who is stood in swimming trunks in the middle of a park by a forest picking up a girl that you have never properly met before, who calls you up and asks for help and you say yes. Does that not seem strange to you at all?" She asked me addressing the fact that we were in swimming costumes.

"Well when you called, we were with our friends at the indoor pool in the hotel we stay at and we didn't have time to change and when I knocked you over and it looked like I hurt you so I thought it would make sense to be nice to you and I have thins strange feeling about you. I can't explain it, it's like I need to look after you and make sure your okay. Okay, but it is fricking freezing so get in the car and we can talk when we get back to the hotel." I told her with a smile. Josh grabbed her bags and I took her hands and helped her to the car.

It didn't take long to get back to the hotel. We opened the door to our hotel room and I told the girl to sit down.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat." Josh called from the mini kitchen.

"Could I please have a drink of water." She answered politely.

"You know I realise I haven't introduced myself. My names Ginnifer Goodwin but you can call me Ginny or Gin and my husbands name is Josh Dallas and we play Snow White and Prince Charming on Once upon a time." I told the girl trying to be polite. Josh came in, gave the girl the drink and sat next to me.

"Oh nice to meet you. I guess. My name is Aria Esme Arcad." She said shyly.

"Hi Aria. I know you might be tired, so you can go to sleep if you want or we can go get you something from the restaurant and you can tell us anything you need to whenever. You can stay with us for as long as you need or until you make up with your parents." She froze at the word parent.

"Urm, I am kind of tired now and I will tell you everything in the morning if that is alright. Thank you so much for your kindness. I really appreciate someone looking out for me." She thanked us.

"It's okay, honey. You can sleep in our bed if you want. Me and josh can room it with our friends if you want some space, or we could stay out here, it really is up to you." I explained to her.

"Oh no, I don't want to put you out of a place to sleep, I can just sleep on the sofa or the floor or something. I certainly don't want you to sacrifice your bed to me." She said to us.

"Honesty honey, it's okay we don't mind but If you would prefer, you can sleep on the sofa. It pulls out to become a bed, if that would be more comfortable for you." I replied.

"Okay thank you. I think I will." She answered me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OKAY, I DON'T REALLY LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I MAY GO BACK AND RE WRITE IT, I KNOW IT WAS POORLY WRITTEN. I AM POSSIBLY CHANGING THE DIRECTION OF THIS STORY. IT STILL WILL INCLUDE GINNY AND JOSH AS MAIN PEOPLE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER BETER! :D

Aria's P.O.V:

I woke up with a start. Something moved. I quickly glanced round the room that I was in. I recognised it as the living room of Ginnifer's and Josh's hotel. Ginny and Josh was stood sheepishly by the door to the kitchen.

"We were going to make you some breakfast." Ginny said shyly. I almost laughed. I stayed at their place and they were going to make me breakfast. Surely it should be the other way around. At least that was the rule in the home I was in. Everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to me.

"It's fine honestly, I have twenty bucks till next week, I can get something from the shop later." I said trying to sound okay. I always did this, I would act like I was okay, but inside I just want someone to take care of me!

"Oh nonsense! As long as you are staying with us, we will feed you. We aren't going to let you starve. And why do you only have twenty bucks?" Josh asked.

"It's a long story. A part of the whole tale." I said bluntly. "Do you want to know now?"

"You can tell us whenever. We just want you to be comfortable with us." Ginny answered me.

"Well, to be honest. I would rather tell you know. I want it over and done with. But I will warn you. It's not a happy tale." I said warningly.

"Well, I'm not to sure where I was born, but I know I was put straight into a foster home. The only thing that I have from my birth mum is an ancient, chocolate brown teddy bear with a little top hat and suit on it. I have kept that with me ever since. I got shipped around homes every time the person I was staying with got bored of me. Some of them were abusive in um... certain ways but luckily most weren't. I guess I have been with about 60-70 people moving about in foster care.

I have been in the care home, I live in right now for about an year, but as you can see it didn't work out. More specifically there was a horrible worker there and she kicked me out. It's not that bad really." I concluded.

"No that's more than anyone should have to deal with!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll take care of you for now." Josh chimed in. That is so nice of them.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. But really you don't have to. I can look after myself." I replied with sincerity.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OKAY, I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THE LAST ONE WAS SUPER SHORT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHATER. I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! :D **

Aria's P.O.V:

It was Sunday today and I was going back to school tomorrow, I am so not looking forward to it. I know that it is very likely that Hannah knows that I have been kicked out, so she will be interrogating me for at least the first half of the day. But I won't let that ruin the day. Today so far I have chilled with Ginny and Josh. I think I am really getting on with them. My first impression was definitely wrong. They actually are pretty cool people.

"So what do you want to do today Aria? We are back at work tomorrow and your at school, so this is our last free day before the work starts again." Ginny asked me with a sigh.

"Urm, I don't mind. What do you guys usually do?" I asked.

"Well, you don't want to know." Josh winked at me. Eww, gross, I made a face.

"He's joking!" Ginny laughed, pushing Josh and then snuggling back up to him. "We could go hang out with some of our friends. We don't have to, but I think that they would like to meet you." She smiled at me.

"Urm, okay. I think that would be okay." I replied shyly. I am not to good at meeting new people. But I have heard a lot about them, so I guess it would be okay. From

what I have heard about them all, from Ginny and Josh, they all seem like cool people.

"Okay, well we can meet them all down by the pool at the back of the hotel. I will text our closest friends and see if they can come." Ginny told me.

Ginny's P.O.V:

I texted Emilie, Lana, Jen, Robert, Colin, Jared and Meghan all to meet us at the pool. It was kind of like our rendezvous point.

"Come on then, we better get dressed." I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of patterned pixie pants, a deep blue tank, a black leather jacket, a pair of canvas shoes in the matching deep blue and my black sunglasses. I turned to the mirror and brushed through my pixie cut hair and spotted some concealer under my eyes.

I walked out to see Josh waited for me, already dressed in his sunglasses, stripped top, shorts and chucks. We were just waiting for Aria now.

Aria's :

Okay, what do I wear. I don't have anything really nice. I will have to keep it simple then. Maybe I should go out and get some clothes with my $20. No that would be irresponsible, they might get bored of me, so I better save all the money I get, just in case.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I almost forgot to get changed. I rummaged through my backpack and reached to get my skinny jeans and my polka dot flowy top and quickly changed into it, I rolled up the bottom of the jeans so that it looked a little nicer and grabbed my frilly socks and my cheap vans, that aren't really vans. After I threw my hair up into a sloppy bun and walked out of the bathroom to meet Josh and Ginny.

"You ready?" Josh called.

"Yep, let's go." I replied, the nervousness slowly creeping up on me. The walk to the pool felt like it took years.

Emilie's P.O.V:

"Ding!" My phone buzzed. I reached for it and saw that I had a text from Gin.

_Anyone who wants to meet Aria, meet at the pool in ten minutes! _

_xoxo _

_Gin _

Well, I'm not going to miss out on meeting her. I am still in slouch clothes so I walk to my closet and pull out a white lace dress with a peter pan colour, a cream colour oversized cardigan and some black boot heels with lace ups and knee high white socks and threw them on, loosely braided my hair to one side and put on some powder and nude lipstick by Mac. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door.

I was walking down to the pool and looking at my phone on twitter and walked straight into someone, I looked up and it was Rob.

"Whoops, sorry." I apologised.

"It's okay Em, you going to meet Aria?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm guessing you too." I answered with a smile. "Let's hope she's not the wicked witch of the west. We wouldn't want her to take you would we."

He laughed at me, we looked at each other and instantly linked our arms and started skipping down the corridor, chanting 'we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!' We were both in fits of giggles by the time we had skipped to the elevator. I pressed the button, smiling at him.

When we arrived at the poolside, Gin, Josh, Aria (I'm guessing), Lana and Jared were already there, but hadn't spotted us yet.

"Colin texted me, he couldn't come and neither could Meghan. Just waiting for Rob and Emilie now." Gin told everyone.

I ran away from Rob without warning him. I wanted to trick them. He must have understood what I was doing because he called to the others.

"No need to fret, I have arrived." He announced sarcastically.

"Have you seen Em?" Lana questioned him. The girl looked around her and spotted me. She must have guessed that I was Emilie but I put my finger up to my lips and winked at her, to tell her not to say anything and she turned back to face the way everyone else was and put one of her hands round her back in a thumbs up gesture.

"No, I haven't seen here yet today." He lied for me.

"Oh I wonder where she is. I'll text her again." Gin said. Oh shit. I better make my move. I crept up behind her and yelled "BOO!" in her ear.

"SHIT!" She turned around and stared at me with anger in her eyes when she saw it was me. "Never, NEVER do that again Em, you scared the crap out of me." But everyone was laughing so she couldn't be too mad.

Aria's P.O.V:

Emilie was cool, that was so funny!

"Okay, now that everyone is here Aria, I will introduce everyone. Okay, so this is Lana." She pointed to a woman with short black hair. "She plays the evil queen, but is actually really nice. This is Jared, he plays Henry, Emma's son and Emma is played by Jennifer, but everyone calls her Jen. This is Robert or Rob and he plays Rumplestiltskin and the girl who just terrified me is Emilie she plays Belle, who is with Rumplestiltskin in the show. Also, some people couldn't come so I will introduce you to them later but their names are Colin and Meghan and these are our closest friends in the cast. I know that is a lot to take in but, here we all are." She finished.

"Urm, Hi everyone. You might have to remind me your names every so often. I am awful with learning names. Sorry." I apologised.

"Well, shall we get some lunch?" Rob asked and we all agreed, so we headed to the restaurant. Everyone was kind of walking in groups, so I just hung back, not wanting to intrude. But then Emilie, hung back to walk with me I am guessing, although not sure why.

"Hi, I'm Emilie." She introduced herself with an accent that I couldn't recognise.

"Hey, I'm Aria. What you did back there was awesome." I told her and she laughed. "By the way, where are you from? I know that sounds like a stupid question. I just can't place your accent." I asked her.

"Ha-ha, I'm from Australia." Emilie told me. "I know my accent does take a little while for people to get used to."

"I love it. I wish I had it." I said

"Well, you could always pretend that your from Australia." Emilie suggested in a jokey way.

When we got to the restaurant, they seated us straight away. I'm guessing it has something to do with that I am dining with celebrities.

"Aria, what would you like?" Josh asked me.

"Urm, I think I am going to have tuna, pasta bake and a drink of water." I replied politely while digging through my purse to get my twenty out. I went to pass it to Josh but he had already relayed his order, Ginny's and mine to the waiter.

"I told you, whilst your with us, we will not ask you to pay for your meals." He told me again.

"Thank you, but I still feel bad." I replied.

"You know your as stubborn as Emilie. She won't have anyone look after her either." Josh stated and Emilie poked her tongue out at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I GOT A REVIEW ASKING IF THIS STORY WILL ENTAIL ARIA BEING GINNY'S LONG LOST DAUGHTER. AND THE ANSWER IS NO. SHE WILL NOT BE. I HAVE ALREADY SEEN A STORY OUT THERE LIKE THAT. I WILL NOT BE COPYING IT. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE :D PLEASE REVIEW! **

Aria's :

Last night was amazing, everyone was really kind and made me feel right at home, which for a person with no home is a very difficult thing to do. But today, urgh! I really don't want to go to school.

My alarm sounded at half six in the morning, I had to get up at that time because the walk from the care home, was very long, so I had to leave earlier, luckily I am a morning person, so that wasn't a problem.

I lifted myself of the sofa bed and wandered into the kitchen to see Josh already there making breakfast.

"Just to warn you, Gin is not a morning person and she needs her coffee before she can properly interact with others. So I am making her breakfast, you want anything?" He asked me.

"Urm, could I have scrabbled egg on toast please." I requested.

"Coming up!" He said with a smile. So he was a morning person as well, at least it's not just me.

He served me my egg on toast and went to give Ginny a gentle waking up. A moment later, she walked out rubbing the sleepy dust out of her eyes, looking like a child waking up in the morning for school. She grabbed the coffee and breakfast like her life depended on it and came and sat down on the sofa with me. I gave her a small smile, which she returned and we fell into a comfortable silence whilst we ate.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock. "I have five minutes before I have to leave." The madness commenced. I sprinted to put my dishes in the sink and ran to get changed. Whilst I was changing, I heard Josh ask Ginny why I was rushing in which she replied with a shrug and she said. "All she said was and I quote 'Crap! I have five minutes before I have to leave.' which I thought was strange, considering we don't have to leave for another half an hour." That was when I stopped paying attention, I didn't have time to mess about, I had less than five minutes now. Once I was changed, I jogged over to my bag and checked everything was there that I needed and ran to the door, shouting a "Goodbye" to Ginny and Josh.

"Wait, Aria! I forgot to tell you last night, your school timetable mornings match with our work ones so we can give you a lift and if you don't mind hanging out on a set every night, we can take you back as well, we will send someone to come collect you from school and take you to set with a car, but that is only if you want." He said quickly, catching me before I set of.

I laughed.

"Yeah, that would be cool. But if it is to much than I can always walk, it isn't that far if I have my music. I swear. I don't mind." I replied trying to show them how much I appreciate what they are doing for me.

"It's cool Aria, if our schedules are linked up why not take advantage of it. We will leave in half an hour, so you can get ready properly." He assured me.

"Hey Josh, come here quick." Ginny shouted from their room. He ran off towards her with a smile.

Since I have another half an hour, maybe I should re do my hair and actually make an effort. I looked down at my leggings and oversized jumper and thought I looked okay considering I took the first things out of my bag. I started to get re-ready if that is what you could call it, when I heard the shower turn on, they must be really quick in the mornings if they are showering as well.

When half past eight struck, Ginny and Josh walked out of their room glowing.

"Come on Aria, let's get going!" Ginny exclaimed. Wow Josh was right. After her coffee, she goes back to normal! It's incredible.

The drive to school, went way too quickly for my liking. It felt like within moments, we had arrived at what some like to call hell on earth. High school.

"Well, I would say have a good day at school today, but I know that high school sucks, so what I will say is I will see you once your out of there." Josh said to me. I appreciate his honesty with me because, well... school does suck. I got out of the car and slowly walked away from it, like if I walked as slow as possible, maybe they would reconsider.

"Have an amazing day at school sweetheart." I heard Ginny shout at me and I turned around to her and glared at her. She laughed, but I think that they were worried that someone would notice them, so they waved goodbye and drove of to set.

I spun on my heels to face my destiny, to be trapped here like mice for half the day. I strolled along to my locker leisurely, desperately trying to not be noticed. I hate being the centre of attention, whereas Hannah loves it. So it kind of works out, she gets all the attention so I don't have to.

Speak of the devil. I turned the corner and saw her casually leaning against my locker. Crap! She knows me too well.

"Hey!" She called, she had spotted me already.

"Hiya." I said back to her.

"Hiya. Really? I have known you for a while now. Not once have you said Hiya! I know you got thrown out. Now why the hell did you not call me?" She questioned. I knew this dreaded moment would come eventually, but I knew that I had to tell it eventually and we did have twenty minutes before home room, so I try my best to explain everything.

While listening to the story, she had a huge smile on her face.

"No way are you living with Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas!" She screeched.

"Yes, I am and shhh. I don't want everyone to know!" I whisper-shouted.

The bell saved me from her insistent questioning. That I was glad about. Homeroom was relatively peaceful, I mean I have no friends in it, so that means no more re-telling my story and no more gushing over celebrities for another hour. Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: SORRY, THIS IS ONLY A FILLER CHAP, BUT HOPEFULLY SOME BETTER CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS :D **

Aria's P.O.V:

Surprisingly, this week went rather quickly. Not that I am complaining or anything, it's just I was expecting it to drag for ages. It got to Friday and for once, things were going well. No-one apart from Hannah and the cast of OUAT, knew about where I was staying for the moment. That was a relief. If any of the girls at my school found out, well lets just say that there would be bloodshed! That's not even an exaggeration.

School went by fast and soon I was in the car taking me to the set. Over the week, it had been the same guy everyday. I think he said that he was Ginny's PA's Son or something. He was a really nice guy, which is a nice change from most of the guys that I know, who all turn out to be massive cocks!

Anyway, earlier today, I texted Ginny to ask if Hannah could come to set today because I could tell that she was desperate to meet everyone. She of course being the incredibly kind and selfless person she is, replied with a yes and so Hannah and I were on our way to set. She was practically jumping in her seat.

"Hey Aria, do you mind calming your friend down please, she is kind of distracting." James, the PA's son, asked. I nodded and turned to Hannah.

"Han, calm down please. Otherwise you see James in the front will most likely crash and we will all die because you can't contain yourself." I half joked.

"Yeah, sorry. I am just so excited, even though they will be shooting and I won't be able to talk to them. I am just so EXCITED!" She shouted. Then realised what I had just told her and whispered "Sorry." with a shy smile on her face.

We arrived soon after and were let past the security guards. I snatched up my backpack and jumped out, shortly followed by Hannah. James had taken us round the back, to the trailers, because I always drop my stuff at Ginny's and Josh's before saying hello to everyone. I walk up to the trailer in the far corner with Hannah trailing after me, fired questions at me, which I just shrugged of.

I casually walked into the trailer and turned around only to be scarred for life.

"Shit! Sorry!" I shouted, dropped my bag and ran straight into Hannah, shoved her out of the way and the door swung shut automatically.

"What?" Hannah yelled at me.

"Well, don't go in there unless you want to see the real life Prince Charming and Snow white show you what they do when they're alone!" I yelled back.

"Oh." She replied weakly. Oh My God. That was mortifying. That was enough to have me embarrassed for a life time. Jesus. They knew I was coming. And with a friend.

"We are so sorry. Aria. I honestly didn't realise the day went by that quickly." Ginny stuttered with bright red cheeks out of embarrassment. Good at least I am not the only one! I gave her a small smile to let her know I was okay.

"Please put your stuff in there and then we can go down and get something to eat if you want. And sorry, I have been so rude. Hi, I 'm Ginnifer, but my friends call me Ginny. I play Snow White, you must be Hannah. We have met before, haven't we?" She said surprisingly calmly.

"Urm... Yeah. We have. I was the one that gave Aria the note." Hannah replied shyly.

Josh sauntered out of the trailer, trying to act like nothing had just happened. I guess that is just his way of dealing with the traumatising situation we were all just thrust into because he can't keep it in his pants.

"Ready?" He asked coolly.

When we arrived to the common room, where everyone that wasn't filming hung out, there wasn't that many people there. Sat on the sofa was Bobby in his Rumplestiltskin get up and Jared in his normal clothes and across the room stood by the coffee machine was Emilie in Belle's blue dress.

"Oh my god, there is going to be more of the dark castle in the upcoming season then." Hannah whisper shouted to me with a huge grin on her face.

Emilie turned round, looked at me and smiled. "Aria!" She shouted and ran, feigning slow motion over to me. I laughed and gave her a huge hug.

"You okay Emilie?" I laughed at her.

"Yeah, who's your friend." She replied.

"Hi." Hannah squeaked whilst sending me an inquisitive glance at me. Probably wondering what that was all about. Well, Me and Emilie had become quite close, hanging out on the set an all. She is a really cool person.

"Look, I have to go now, but later we will hang out and you can introduce me to your friend. Come on bobby, old man!" Emilie sang as she walked away. With Bobby following close behind.

"So I guess that the only person left for you to talk to is Jared." I turned to look at him. "Jared, this is my friend Hannah. Hannah this is Jared, he plays..."

"Henry yeah I know! Gosh, you insult me. How could I not know who he plays?" She asked me like it was an obvious thing to know. Well I suppose it is pretty obvious. Him being the only kid on set, well apart from me. But, I'm not an actor, so I don't really count.

Hannah and Jared seemed to hit it of real quick, like really quick.

By about eight o clock, Hannah had met everybody, but she had still stayed with Jared most of the night. Filming usually ended up going on until like nine at the earliest, so I usually left then, but considering it is a Friday, I will probably stay until the end. I don't know about Hannah though. I think she had to go soon. Aww, wonder what Jared would think about that.

"Han, you've got to go at nine right?" I asked her, she nodded. "I wonder what your boy toy will think of that." I smirked. She smacked me on my arm, blushing.

"Shut up Aria. He is like four months younger than me alright!" She told me with a smile on her face.

When nine rolled around, Hannah said her goodbye's to everyone and thanked them all for letting her hang out. Jared had to go at the same time, so his parents gave her a ride home, to save her mum coming to get her.

"See you Monday, Han. Have a good weekend." I bid my friend goodbye.

It was getting towards twelve and I was nearly falling asleep. Emilie walked in the door and sighed loudly, which woke me up, from my almost sleep.

"Shit, Aria, were you sleeping?" She asked me. I grunted back.

"Well Ginny and Josh don't finish until like two today, so you can stay with me tonight if you want. It'll be like a sleepover." Emilie said getting excited.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I will text Ginny to let her know where I am. I'm sure they will be glad, I'm out of their hair for the night." I replied with a sad smile.

"Don't ever think that!" Emilie exclaimed. "We all love having you here! Come on let's get going." I smiled at her to tell her that it was okay and followed her out the door.

She slowly walked over to her mini copper and urged me to join her. The drive was full of music to bands like All time low and Bastille. She was so cool, she even listens to the same type of music I listen to. Even though I am exhausted, I still manage to sit-down dance a little, with Emilie joining in occasionally. Soon, we arrived at her hotel room and pretty much as soon as we sat down on the sofa, we drifted of to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria's P.O.V:

I woke up slowly and found that I was lying quite awkwardly. I was laid at an angle and on top of something by the feels of it. I brought myself up and collected my bearings. I was in Emilie's room, and that thing that I was lain on, would be Emilie herself, we had obviously crashed as soon as we had got in, quite literally. Luckily, she was still asleep, so I hadn't bothered her. I checked my phone and it was already half nine in the morning. I also had... wow... 78 missed calls, all from either Ginny, Josh or anyone else in the cast and even a few from Hannah. I quickly called Ginny back to see what was up.

"Aria, where are you?" She sounded frantic down the phone.

"I stayed with Emilie last night, I did text you to let you know, she saw that I was falling asleep so she took me with her and I slept in her hotel room last night. We both text you to let you know." I explained calmly down the phone.

"Oh thank god. Hold on." She told me. "Josh, call everyone back, tell them she's okay, she's with Emilie. It was my bad. I didn't read my texts, either that or it just didn't come through." I heard her shout to him. "So what time you coming back then?" She asked sounding anxious.

"Urm, I honestly don't know, whenever Emilie wakes up I guess. If that's okay with you two." I replied which she laughed at.

"Sorry, of course that's okay, so she's still asleep huh?" She chuckled. "She sure does love her sleep that one. Okay well text me when she's awake. Bye."

"See ya." I replied.

It wasn't until half ten that Emilie woke up. I was sat on the arm chair next to the sofa when she woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes and spreading her arms out in a stretch.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I greeted sarcastically.

"Actually, the names Belle." She winked at me. So she sleeps late, but she's herself pretty quick in the mornings and she doesn't require coffee, unlike Ginny.

"Sorry I'm up so late, I don't really like to get up in the morning." She explained with a little laugh.

"Well I'm going to get changed." I announced. I picked up my bag and dragged it into the bathroom with me. I looked into it and try and dig around inside for a new outfit, but I'm out. Wow, this is so embarrassing. I am going have to wear something I have already worn without washing it. I have done it before, but subtly. There is no working around it.

I changed into my already worn clothes quickly and brushed through my hair and walked out. Emilie was stood in front of the full length mirror and fixing her hair.

She wore a black skater skirt, a red and black plaid shirt tucked in, black peep toe wedges with a cropped blazer jacket over the top. She looked stunning as always. She smiled at me through the mirror.

"You ready to go?" She asked me as she turned.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered.

We arrived and knocked, within a moment, Ginny opened the door and flung her arms around me with Josh following suit.

"Okay guys, your suffocating her." Emilie Joked. "Sorry, we didn't tell you she was with me. She just looked so tired and like she needed to sleep."

"Em, It's okay. Thank you for doing that. It's my fault, I didn't check my texts." Ginny said. "How about we get some of the girlies together and go shopping for the day."

"Girls day out? I'm in!" Emilie replied excitedly. "Aria?"

"Urm, I guess." I replied unsure.

"Cool, I will ask Lana, Jen, Jamie and Meghan." Ginny skipped off and we both laughed.

Within ten minutes, Lana, Jen and Meghan came in.

"So I heard someone wanted to go shopping." Meghan squealed " Jamie couldn't come. They said to say sorry."

"It's okay, shall we get going? Ginny asked, us all nodding in affirmation. She turned kissed Josh on the cheek and walked out the door, us all following.

It didn't take long to get to the mall from the hotel, about a fifteen minute drive. I climbed out the back door after Emilie and Jen.

"Okay, Aria. Where do you want to start?" Ginny asked me.

"Urm, I don't really shop that often, unless I have to. I have no clue where all your guys favourite clothes would be. Why don't you guys choose?" I replied as politely as I could.

"But this isn't about us. This is about you." Lana blurted out.

"Urm, I'm not really comfortable spending my money on clothes, I might need it later on, in an emergency." 'Like getting chucked out and having no where to go.' I added in my head.

"Don't be silly, every girl needs some new clothes every once in a while. We pay, our treat." Emilie explained to me. Well they have obviously noticed that I wear the same thing all the time. At least they have the decency to not say it so bluntly. I just feel like a charity case around them. I hate feeling so dependant on someone else. But at the same time, it is nice to have someone that I can rely on. Or some people to rely on. With Ginny and everyone, I feel safer then I ever have before.

"Let's get with the shopping!" Meghan squealed happily. Okay, I can pick out who really loves shopping. Meghan, Ginny and Emilie, mainly, maybe Lana. So I have some back up with Jen, if they try to put me in a really cutsie dress or something. I like dresses, but they have to have some edge to the outfit. That is my only rule. Oh and never wear socks with sandals! That is never okay! But I guess that's everyone's rule.

We went into many shops, both high street and designer, and got a few bits from a couple, but it got to 12 and I was starving.

"As much as I love getting prodded and poked, can we please eat now. I am starved." I smiled at them, so they knew I was joking.

"Yeah sure, after that we will go to Hollister, Chanel, Urban Outfitters, Dolce and Gabbana and Top Shop." Meghan promised.

"Joy." Jen yelled sarcastically.

So far, we had been able to keep low profile. All of the girls had sunnies on, so that might help, but I just don't think that it will keep them disguised all day. If a super fan notices them, then it's game over for all of us. I honestly don't know how they deal with all of this all the time, it must get exhausting. I mean some of these fans are bat shit crazy! I have seen it. I know that Hannah likes the show, but she doesn't go to the extent of stalking where they are staying. But, I did tell her where we were staying, so I suppose that she doesn't need to, but I trust her, she wouldn't tell anyone. I hope.

When we got to the food court, it was hectic, it being twelve and all. It was always going to be busy, especially on a Saturday. I followed Ginny towards a food chain. I think that they wanted to get McDonalds or something. I glanced around to see what there was and I spotted at least 5 girls that I knew from school stood by McDonalds, where we are heading. These girls are the kinds of people you don't want to mess with, under ANY circumstances. They could make your school life a living hell. I don't care much about social circles at school, but I knew they were at the top of the food chain. I chanced another glance at them and they were staring right back. Except, one of the girls whispered something in the others ear, whilst staring at Ginny. SHIT!  
"Guys, we need to get out of here. I think someone has spotted you guys." I said as subtly as I could still allowing them all to hear me.

"Shit!" Emilie exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. I know these girls, we need to get going. NOW." I told them looking back at the girls whilst walking briskly with the others. The One who noticed Ginny was on her phone. Oh great who is she calling?

"Run! She's on the phone and my guess is that she is spilling the beans that you guys are here. Yeah, she's a bitch!" I shout and they start sprinting. Well as much as they could considering some were in heels or carrying bags and bags of shopping.

We managed to get to the ladies bathroom that was no where near the food court.

"FUCK!" Jen shouted. "What do we do now?"

"Calm down, we are just going to have to deal with the paps and everyone. It's no biggie, Ginny can you text one of the security guards and tell them we need help." Emilie took charge. She turned to me. "Now Aria, have you have ever dealt with this before?"

"No I haven't." I squeaked, terrified now.

"Honestly, it's not that bad. This lot make it sound like the worst possible thing that could happen. It's really not. No. What you've got to do is duck and try to squeeze through the crowd that will surround you. It is worse if your claustrophobic." She paused. "Your not are you." I nodded my head in confirmation. "Well, you'll be fine. I think they will mainly be concentrating on Ginny, Meghan, Lana or Jen. So me and you don't have to worry as much. The security guards will be here soon, so they will make this all so much easier." Well that made me feel slightly better. I know the paps won't care about me, but I still hate with a burning passion small or cramped spaces.

I look around and see that Lana has her head in her lap on the toilet, Meghan pacing, Ginny closing her phone from talking with security and Jen just sat there. Emilie gave me a hug, which did make me feel a little better, she gives the best hugs ever, well maybe second to Ginny.

"The security will be here in two minutes, luckily they were just across the street. We'll be fine, hopefully no-one knows where we are right now, so that should make it easier to get out of here. I am really sorry Aria, we didn't get to finish shopping or eat." She wore a sad smile on her face and walked over to see how Lana was taking this. She seemed to be taking it the worst.

"We'll be fine Lana! We have done this plenty of times before. I know your claustrophobic, but we will be fine." Ginny comforted her friend.

There was a knock at the door and I ran to the door and opened it. HUGE MISTAKE! I screamed and quickly closed it.

"Yeah, so they know where we are." I announced.

"What?" Lana asked panicky. She must be really bad with small spaces. She looked up at me with watery eyes and tears streaming down her eyes, smudging her mascara slightly. I offered her a weak smile in attempt to offer some comfort. I don't think it did much though.

Another knock came at the door, this time we all froze, being more careful now, I shouted "who is it?"

"Security." A deep voice came. "Anytime now sweetheart. It's not like we have forever." I pulled the door handle enough so the guys could let themselves in.

"Mrs. Dallas, did you call us?" He spoke formally.

"Yes, I did. Aria said that there is a high chance that there are paps out there. Is that correct? And what do you plan to do?" Ginny replied equally as formally.

"There are paparazzi out there and I would say more than I have ever dealt with before. I have five of my guys out there trying to control the situation. I also have another five on their way. I am afraid that the only way out is to push through. We will make a shell around you and then push past." He finished. By this point, Lana was in hysterics and she couldn't calm herself down. I'm almost there. I start to shake with sobs. 'Pull yourself together!' I thought to myself.

"First, we will take Miss. Parilla, then Mrs Ory, then you Mrs. Dallas, then Miss Morisson, then lastly Miss De Ravin and then the girl." He finished.

"Urm, the order is fine with me, apart from 'the girl' will be coming with me. And by the way, her name is Aria." Ginny stated calmly.

"I'm afraid I can not do that. My responsibility is to get you out, not her." He replied cooly, pointing at me.

"Okay, well then if your not going to help her then you don't help me." Ginny stood up for me.

"Me neither!" Emilie chimed in.

"Listen, he's right. You guys are more important to get out safely." I said, trying to convince her to just go.

"NO! No, I am no more important than you. We are both humans, so he will help you or I am staying in here!" Ginny protested.

"Okay, fine the girl... Aria I mean, can go with you." The security guard gave in.

The first to go out was Lana. She tried to sort herself out before she left, but failed. The door was shut on her way out. I could tell that she was absolutely terrified, but she had no choice in doing it. It was the only way out. Soon they came back for Meghan and then It was me and Ginny. Emilie and Jen hugged me before I went.

I was practically dragged out. The four guys around me were doing a poor job protecting me from sight.

"Ginny who's the girl?" Paps were shouting at her. "Ginny who's your friend? Over here Ginny please." The list goes on and on, but she ignored it all. It feels like I can't breath, like I am going to pass out. Like the air was just sucked out of the atmosphere. I can't handle it any more...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: HI GUYS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE NOT SO FREQUENT UPDATES. I HAVE WORK THIS WEEK AND THEN MOCKS NEXT SO I AM REALLY BUSY. BUT I HOPE TO HAVE THIS ONE UP BY THE END OF THIS WEEK. :D

Aria's P.O.V:

I woke up slowly. My eyes were heavy and I felt extremely groggy. My eyes gradually adjusted to the brightness of the room I was in, which I didn't recognise. There were people stood by where I was laid. It took me a while to recognise anyone but eventually, I figured out that it was Ginny, Josh, Emilie, Jen and Hannah. I picked myself up and sat up straight.

"H...Hi" I spoke unsure of what to say with all these eyes on me. "Urgh...What happened?"

"You fainted, when we were pushing through the paps." Ginny replied. "The security guard carried you. We took you straight back here." I took in my surroundings and worked out that this was the hotel.

"How is Lana?" I asked worried about her.

"That is the second question out of your mouth after you fainted. Wow, you really have changed. I mean you just asked how a celebrity is. You never used to like any." Hannah laughed, I stared blankly at her until she stopped.

"She got through it fine, she is still pretty shaken up about it, but she will be fine and what about you? How are you feeling?" Emilie asked.

"Okay, I guess. Fine. I'm fine." I answered her.

By the end of the day, I had various visitors. It was like I was bloody dying or something. Oh Shit!

"I'm not dying am I?" I randomly asked to no-one in particular.

"Urm, no hunny your not. Why?" Josh answered.

"Well, everyone has been round to see me and no-one has let me lift a finger. So I just thought that maybe I was dying. I realise now how that must have seemed out of the blue and I'm sorry." I explained, that got everyone to laugh.

"Well, I suppose we better let you get up then." Ginny Laughed. We were all sat on their bed, I have no clue why we haven't moved to living room. It's a bit awkward to be sat their bed. So I got up and walked the 10 metres and sat down on the sofa in the front room, everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What. I just wanted to sit in the living room. No offence Ginny and Josh, but I don't really like thinking of your bedroom, so you can imagine how I feel about staying in there for an entire day." I exclaimed, which made Ginny blush and Josh chuckle and hug her closer to him.

At around ten o clock, I reckon that the entire main cast was here in Ginny and Josh's hotel room. I looked around and spotted: Ginny and Josh (obviously), Lana, Meghan, Emilie, Jen, Jamie, Sarah (Aurora), Colin, Bobby, Michael, Jared and Raphael, Hannah was here as well. So yeah, pretty much everyone was here in the living room, luckily it was huge so everyone fits in. Some people were squeezed together on the sofa, like Ginny was sat on Josh's lap and Hannah was sat right next to Jared in the corner of the room, talking quietly to each other.

"So, it's fourth of July next weekend, what do you guys think that we should do for it?" Emilie asked

"We should totally have our own mini fireworks display." Jared announced. I looked around to gauge the looks on everyone's faces. They all seemed to think that it was a good idea.

"Yeah, we could have a party in the back of the hotel, the garden is big enough." Lana agreed.

"Okay, we need to give out jobs now to get it all done in a week." Ginny started to organise everyone.

"Lana, will you make sure that we can use the back of the hotel and how much will it cost us? Meghan, the drinks? Emilie the invites? I will get the food sorted. Josh and Bobby, the fireworks? Colin, the DJ? Is that all okay?" Ginny asked and everyone nodded. This is going to be awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Emilie's P.O.V:

It is just coming up to the 2nd of July. Luckily today I have a day of work, so I can get the invites done today. I know short notice right, two days in advance, but oh well. So I have a general idea of who to invite. I start to compile a list while sat down on my king size bed all alone.

_4th of July Party invites:_

_Robert Carlisle_

_Ginnifer Goodwin_

_Josh Dallas_

_Aria_

_Hannah_

_Jared Gilmore_

_Lana Parilla_

_Meghan Ory_

_Jennifer Morisson_

_Colin O' Donoghue_

_Michael Raymond-James_

_Jamie Chung_

_Raphael Sbarge_

_Georgina Haig (Elsa)_

_Jamie Dorman (Sheriff Graham)_

_Sarah Bolger (Aurora)_

_Eion Bailey (Pinocchio)_

_Adam Horowitz_

_Edward Kitsis_

_Eduardo Castro_

I thought I might as well keep it as a cast party. I really don't want to overwhelm Aria with too many new people, so I will keep it small. So now I need to send these invites, there is no way that they would get there in time for post, which means I have to hand deliver all of these, or I could just text everyone, well I could of, If I knew their numbers. I really need to get them all. I decided, I'm just going to take a trip to the set and tell everyone the details. Lana found out that we can use the back of the hotel for not that much, so we split that much. The party is going from 5 till whenever at the hotel.

I got myself up out of my incredibly comfy bed and walked lazily to my wardrobe. I really wish I didn't have to go out today. I plucked some items out, threw them on and brushed through my hair to make it slightly more presentable. I quickly dabbed my face with some concealer and powder, grabbed my bag and strolled out the door.

It was three o clock by the time that I got to set, so Hannah and Aria would be here soon. More and more often Hannah would tag along to set, I really think that her and Jared would make an adorable couple and they seem to get along really well. When I walked into the common room, I saw that Colin, Jen, Lana and Jared were hanging out there so I crossed them of the list and told them the details.

"Can Hannah come?" Jared asked sweetly.

"Course she is. She's your girlfriend." I teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." He replied slightly embarrassed.

"Yet." I call behind me, leaving the common room.

I head to set 1 next to find Bobby and Georgina doing a scene together. I waited till the scene was over to make a big entrance.

"Rumple, your cheating on me?" I screamed and everyone jumped. Ha-ha!

"Sorry couldn't help myself!" I said.

"Em, we're still filming." Bobby told me.

"SHIT! Sorry, thought you were finished. BLOOPER REEL!" I shouted running towards the camera. "Since I already ruined that scene, I will give you both an invite. Behind the hotel, 4th of July, 5 o clock." I winked at Bobby, laughed and sauntered off. I love messing around with Bobby, it's so funny.

It only took another hour to invite everyone else, so I went back to the common room to chill out for a little while. I saw Hannah and Aria get out of the car and saw an opportunity to scare the crap out of them and of course took it. They got dropped of right by my dressing room, so I went round the side and waited a moment or so, for them to come round the corner. When they did, I jumped and screamed, which they then copied. Hannah was stood there shocked and Aria just laughed softly at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Lana ran out of the Common room with a Saucepan with Jared, Colin and Jen following suit. I took one look at them and couldn't help but double over in laughter.

"What do you think a saucepan is going to do Lana?" I asked her once she had calmed down, which just made everyone laugh again. When we all calmed down, we all traipsed back into the common room.

The night was pretty chilled out, I had told both Hannah and Aria that they were invited to the party, which shocked them for some reason. Apart from that, the rest of the night was spent laughing at each other and having fun.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, SO I DON'T THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO ADD ANYTHING. THIS WAS GOING TO BE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE I AM SUPER BUSY AFTER THAT. PLUS IT IS MOCK WEEK, SO I HAVE TO STUDY FOR THAT, SO THIS IS REALLY TAKING A LITTLE BIT OF A BACK SEAT, BUT I AM NOT ABBONDANING THIS STORY!

ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I HAVE MADE ANY MISTAKES, OR JUST TO SAY HI. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS.

Ginny's P.O.V:

IT'S THE FOURTH OF JULY! Yay!

'Happy fourth of July everyone in America!' I tweeted while sat in bed drinking my coffee.

_"I'm not snow white,_

_but I'm lost in this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me."_

My phone started ringing. I know a lot of people probably think that Wonderland by Natalia Kills is a stupid song, but I love it. Plus, I play Snow White, so I think it's pretty fitting really.

"Snow speaking." I jokingly answered my phone.

"Really Ginnifer when are you going to stop answering the phone like that?" My agent asked me laughing.

"Never!" I reply with an evil cackle.

"Well, I have a really important thing to discuss with you and It can't wait so can we meet in ten minutes."

"Yeah sure, make your way up to the hotel and I will get ready." I answered seriously.

With that, I clamber out of bed and race towards my wardrobe, pull out my jeans, stripped tee and boots and get changed. I quickly brush through my hair and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

It is only eight in the morning, yet everyone was already up and dressed.

"Jenny is coming round in a few minutes, says she has something important to tell me." I announce as the doorbell rings.

"Hi. Come in, please." I welcome our guest. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks this will only be a short visit." She replied as she sat herself down on the sofa.

"Look, I will get straight to the point. The paps got pictures of you and the girl you were with and they have sold their pictures to the tabloids. I have a few here. I know you don't like to read these, but I thought you should see them." She explained, handing me various tabloids. "Now, I have to go, but give me a ring when you've had a chance to look through them."

"Okay, thanks for these. I promise I will look through them when I get a chance." I promise. She walked out of the door bidding me farewell as she goes.

"Who was that?" Aria jumps out at me.

"My agent, who just so happens to be Josh's agent as well. She gave me some light reading. I grimaced as I held up the mound of tabloids, with my face all over them.

I suddenly fell really nauseous and sprint for the toilet and chuck up everything left in my stomach. Five minutes went passed and I was dry heaving into the toilet. CRAP! When was my last period? Oh SHIT! I'm four weeks late! CRAP! SHIT! BOLLOCKS! FUCK! Okay. Now that's out of my system, I call Emilie.

"Hello, you okay there snow?" Emilie jokes down the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but can you get here please. I need your help. In fact if your dressed I need you to go down to the pharmacy for me. I need a pregnancy test." I spring on her.

"Oh My Gosh." She squeals. "Yeah, I will be there with the test in five. Don't worry yourself."

"Ginny, I am going down to the gym and Aria is coming with." Josh shouts through to me.

"Okay, I will see you two in a bit. See you later babe." I tried to answer as well as I could, still dry heaving.

"Bye Gin." Aria yelled at me before closing the door behind her. Good I am alone for a little while. I slide down the side of the bath, putting my head in my hands. Me and Josh always talked about having a kid, but is this too soon.

Too soon, a knock came at the door, in which I answer slowly. It's Emilie, well obviously.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny how are you holding up? I brought you a test. If you go take it. I will wait in here, then we can look together if you want?" Emilie told me thoughtfully. It is all to much. My lip started to quiver and my eyes started to water.

"Hey now, it'll be alright." Emilie pushed the door closed and hugged me gently. She is the perfect person to have round you at a time like this. I know she seems all about the laughs, but she really is a sweet girl and cares so much for others.

We just stood there for five minutes hugging each other.

"Wow, if Joey and Chandler walked in right now we could make a fortune." She quoted F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said eventually and she passed me the test.

After I had completed it, we sat together on the sofa waiting.

"Has it been two minutes yet?" I asked her anxiously.

"Yes." Emilie replied after checking her watch.

"You do it. I can't." I said chucking the test to her. She looked down at it and smiled.

"Gin, your going to have a baby." She said with tears in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: SO I MANAGED TO GET ONE UP AFTER COMIC CON, SO THAT'S GOOD. I WOULD HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PROABLY MY FAVE TO WRITE, SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I DON'T THINK THAT THERE WILL BE MUCH LEFTOF THIS STORY TO BE HONEST. I MAY DO A SEQUAL THOUGH I AM NOT TO SURE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ANDD REVIEW PLEASE :D !**

Aria's P.O.V:

Today is 4th of July. The day of the party! Surprisingly, I am actually looking forward to it, even though I am not good with crowds. At the moment, I am down at the gym with the guys. Josh signed me up this morning, which to me seems pointless, because what if they don't want me anymore, then I am screwed, I won't be able to pay this much. Josh told me that they wouldn't throw me out, but I'm not so convinced. I mean everyone else has previous to them, so why would they want me. Anyway. Moving on.

Apparently all the girls are going round Emilie's to get ready and they said I should come. So I decided to hang out with the guys before the girly afternoon, so I am in the gym with Josh, Colin, Michael and Bobby, working out.

When It reached 12, I decided it was time to go back to the hotel room, everyone was going to Emilie's in half an hour and I needed to shower.

"Alright, I'm going up. I'll see you guys later at the party." I bid them goodbye. Josh followed me back home. Wait home. Well it has a nice ring to it, I think I might just be getting used to it here.

"I am going over to Emilie's." I shout to Ginny. "I'll see you when you come over."

"Okay. See you later." Ginny replied.

Ginny's P.O.V:

I am so nervous to tell Josh.

"Ginny. Where are you?" Josh yells.

"In the bathroom." I reply as I walk into the bedroom with a solemn face, which he instantly picks up on.

"Gin, what's happened?" Josh questioned worriedly.

"It's nothing." I try to calm him down. "Well, it is something. Just sit down, please." I beg him with my eyes and he complies.

"Look, I have something to tell you and I don't know how your going to react, but I'm pregnant." I trail of to give him time to process it. For about half a minute his face is just stuck at shocked but it quickly turns into a huge grin.

"I guess your happ..." He interrupted me with a kiss. His lips moved against mine softly until I broke away, smiling.

"When do we tell Aria?" I ask Josh worriedly. What if she thinks we won't want her anymore. What if she hates us. What if... Josh could see the panic on my face and erased it away with another kiss.

"Josh you've got to stop doing that." I smile.

"Okay, right well I say we call her and ask her to come back here and we tell her now and reassure her that us having a baby, does not mean that we don't want her to be with us." He told me. I nodded and he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, got to Aria's contact and called her.

"Hi Josh what's up." Aria answered the phone.

"Hi Aria can you make your way home for a couple of minutes." He asked.

"Urm...Okay. I will leave now." She replied unsure and hung up.

Aria's P.O.V:

I wonder what all this is about. They have never asked me to do anything. What if they don't want me anymore. I try to go as fast as I can so that I don't have to think about it much. When I finally got there, Ginny and Josh were snuggled together on the sofa. I almost didn't want to interrupt them, but I had to find out what this is all about.

"Hey guys." I announced my presence.

"Hi Aria. Come sit down with us." Ginny instructed. Oh shit! This isn't going to be good.

"Urm, I honestly don't know how to tell you this. So I will let Josh tell you." Ginny looked at me apologetically.

"Okay. Look Aria, we love having you here, but Ginny is pregnant." Josh trailed of.

"I understand. This has happened before. You get rid of the foster kid when you get pregnant. Don't feel bad, I'll figure something else out." I explained to them. This is the worst, I just settled down here. I knew I never should have broken my rule of not getting close to anyone. "Can you tell Emilie to keep in contact please? If it's not to much trouble and I'll be out of your hair in ten minutes." I smile sadly at them getting up slowly.

"What are you talking about? Sit back down." Ginny looked angry. SHIT! "Of course you're staying. We don't want you to leave just because I'm pregnant. We just wanted to tell you so that you knew that we still wanted you with us. You have become really special to us. We could never ask you to go." Ginny started to cry.

"Aww, Ginny I didn't think. I'm so sorry. It's just what I'm used to. I'm so sorry." I apologised and leant over to hug here.

We stayed in each others arms for about a minute before Josh joined in to make it a group hug almost like a family.

"We would like to adopt you Aria." Ginny choked out through the tears. That was where I couldn't keep my shit together and I burst into tears. I looked at Josh and Ginny through my watery eyes and cried even harder.


	15. Chapter 15 part 1

AN: SOMEONE ASKED IF YOU WILL SEE SOME MORE OF GINNY'S AND JOSH'S RELATIONSHIP AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH ARIA, I DO HOPE THAT THIS WILL HAPPEN AND IF THERE IS NOT MUCH IN THIS FIC, THEN I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL AND PUT IT IN THERE. SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG, I'VE HAD WRITTERS BLOCK! AFTER THE HEAVY LAST CHAPTER, THIS ONE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT CUTSIE, FLUFFY OR FUNNY. I HOPE. PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFFF! :D

Ginny's P.O.V:

After our emotional morning, me and Aria walked together to Emilie's room, where the rest of the girls where currently at, waiting for us.

"Sorry we are late guys." I announced as we walked in. "And Em, you really ought to lock your doors. Anyone can just walk in." I smiled at her and she returned my kindness with a middle finger.

"Okay, Jamie you go shower first and we will start with painting nails then we can all swap out for showers." Emilie told us all and we nodded. Now's my chance to tell Jen and Lana about the pregnancy.

Emilie started getting out the nail stuff and got started straight away on Aria with Meghan, so that left me, Lana and Jen to do each others.

"I've already got my nails done, so how about we start on you Gin." Jen asked me.

"Yeah sure." I replied and so they got to work. I think this is the perfect opportunity to break the news.

"Oh by the way guys. I have to tell you something. I looked over to Emilie and Aria and they gave me a sarcastic and enthusiastic thumbs up paired with genuine smiles. "Me and Josh are expecting." I smile. Lana and Meghan squealed and Jen was more calm and congratulated me and gave me a massive hug.

"Oh my gosh! So much shopping to do!" Meghan squealed again.

"Okay, yes shopping, but first I need to go to the doctors to make sure." I reminded them. "My appointment is Monday."

We lulled into a comfortable silence and continued with our nails, still swapping out for the showers. Eventually it is my turn for the shower. All of the girls knew now about the pregnancy, I just wonder if Josh has told the guys.

Aria's P.O.V:

I am having an amazing time. Emilie has just finished doing my nails and it's Ginny's turn for a shower. I'm right after her so there really was no point in doing anything else. I started to think about the new addition to the Dallas family. I really am so incredibly happy for Gin and Josh, but I'm not holding my breath for staying with them. They probably throw me out when they have the baby and I will forgive them for it, because they have given me a home for such a long time. The girls were all laughing and chatting, they had started on each others hair already.

The time really flew by and within what seemed like half an hour, it was already three o clock and we didn't have very much time left. I still had my make up unfinished, Lana had her hair incomplete, Ginny was half done with Emilie's make up, Meghan and Jen just had to change and Emilie had to do her hair. We all had to help each other to get it all done in time, so we created a trail. Meghan started finishing my make up, Jen finished of curling Lana's hair and Ginny and Jamie finished up Emilie's make-up with eyeliner and mascara. It took about half an hour to finish up everything apart from changing, mainly because there was so much joking and laughter going on, so we couldn't concentrate properly. Now all that we had to do was get changed and we didn't have very long, so we all rushed to a room to change. Once we were done, we all met up in the living room.

Ginny was wearing a long glitzy straight down black dress, four inch black kitten heels and a clutch bag with red lips, subtle eye makeup and messy short hair.

Jen wore high waisted shorts with blue silk top with blue flats and big over the top cat eyes and hair in a milkmaid braid with bits falling down the sides of her face. Lana was wearing a blue jump suit with hanging straps, a black small over the shoulder bag and black 5 inch heels with Black cat eyes and a nude lip with a contoured face and straight hair. Meghan was in a white and black cropped fitted top with a black pencil skirt and 3 inch black and white wedges, pink lips and cat eyes and hair down cascading down her back. Emilie was dressed in a rose coloured flared at the waist dress, a small blazer jacket in light blue, with 5 inch nude heels, light eye makeup and rose lips and hair styled in big curls. Jamie was clothed in green and blue silk patterned trousers, strappy top, hair in a messy bun and with tendrils framing her face, Electric Blue eye shadow and no lip product and I'm wearing a lilac dress that falls to just above my knee, that goes out from under the bust, that has crystals all over the bust, small heels in a lilac and simple make up with a peach lip and eye shadow that has bits of peach and lilac in it and my hair behind me in a French braid with lilac and peach flowers dotted around in it.

"Oh my gosh, Aria, you look gorgeous" they told me, which of course made me blush. I mean being told you look pretty by a whole load of stunningly pretty famous actresses, yeah you would feel a little awkward wouldn't you. Well I do.

"Thank you, you too." I replied in a small voice.

Once we all were finished making the last minute changes to our looks for the evening, we walked out in pairs. Me and Emilie, Lana and Gin, Jen, Meghan and Jamie bring up the end.

"You really look like a proper princess Aria." Emilie complimented me.

"Thank you Emilie. You really are a Belle, aren't you." I joked.

"Yeah sure." She laughed.

It didn't take long to get down to the party. Of course the boys were already down there. As we walked in, The guys wolf whistled at all of the girls as a joke, of course.

"Whoooo." Emilie strutted over to the music and turned up 'It's my birthday' by Will.i.a.m and Cody Weise and ran over to me and dragged me to the dance floor. We danced right through about five songs and I decided it was time to grab a drink. That was when I spotted a certain someone in the corner with Jared. Yes, that person was Hannah and they looked like they were enjoying sticking their tongues down each others throat, not something I personally want to interrupt, so I left them to it and went back to drinking whatever it was I picked up and went to find some food.

Ginny's P.O.V:

A slow song came on after the last one. 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri. I started swaying to the slow beat and then felt someone wrap their hands around my waist. "Come dance honey." Josh whispered into my ear. He swirled me around and practically dragged me onto the dance floor. I'm not much of a dancer and I don't like to be the centre of attention on the dance floor, because I'm not that great. But Josh is exactly the opposite. He's an amazing dancer, so he carries me and we don't make a fool out of ourselves. Most of the time.

Aria's P.O.V:

I decide to find someone to talk for a while. I spin on my heels and the first thing that I see is Ginny and Josh locked in each others arms, staring into each others arms. It was a very intimate moment between the two of them and I didn't want to interrupt it. I turn and see groups of the rest of the cast. Most of them didn't have their partner here, so they didn't want to slow dance. That is of course except Emilie. So she walked over to the group of men that had formed.

"Which one of you lucky men gets to dance with me?" She asked with a smile. She waited for a moment, waiting for someone to say yes.

"No takers. Humph. Fine. I'm sure Jared will." She concluded and was about to turn away, when I decided it was time to intervene.

"Yeah, I wouldn't ask him. He's kind of busy with Hannah's tongue at the moment." I cut in.

"Haha, he finally stepped it up. Good on him." Colin remarked.

"I'll dance with you Dearie." Bobby announced in a very Rumplestiltskin manor.

"Bobby, you made it." Emilie shouted and ran up and gave him a hug. "Come on then." She said and dragged him to the dance floor.

So Emilie is spoken for at the moment. To busy catching up with Bobby, even though she saw him to other day. I swear those two are inseparable. So I walked over to the group of guys.

"You alright lass." Colin asked me in his to die for Irish accent!

"Yeah, I'm good. What about you?" I replied.

"Yeah, we're all good. I take it you've heard the baby news." Colin questioned me.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for them. They so deserve a baby." I told him as convincingly as I could. I am happy for them and they do deserve a child, but I am still not to sure that they will want me once they baby comes.

The conversation between me and Colin kind of just dissolved from that point on, so I made an excuse and moved on. Colin is a lovely guy, but I just haven't spent that much time with him so I don't really know what to talk about with him. I wonder if Jared and Hannah are finished with their make-out session yet. She hasn't even said hello yet.

AN: SORR GUYS. THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE IN TWO PARTS. IT'S JUST GOING TO BE TO LONG OTHERWISE. PLUS THIS ONE HAS TAKEN ME AGES, AND YOU ALL DESERVE ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS SAID KIND WORDS OR ENCOURAGED ME TO GET WRITING.


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS OF THIS, IT REALLY PUSHED ME TO UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SECOND HALF OF THIS.

RAQUEL: I WOULD SAY THAT THERE WILL PROBABLY BE AROUND 10 CHAPTERS LEFT AND THANKS FOR THE NICE WORDS... OH AND THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES FROM LIKE A WEEK AGO :)

EMMAATHEMA2013: THANK YOU. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD SOON

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO WROTE ENCOURAGING THINGS. THANK YOU!:D

Aria's P.O.V:

It's about an hour and a half into the party and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves an awful lot. Ginny and Josh danced for a while and seemed all lovey dovey. Colin and the guys were chilling out around somewhere. Hannah and Jared have finally come up for air and decided to come say hi and Emilie has pretty much been to talk to everybody, flitting between groups of people. I have come to the conclusion that she is the social butterfly of the cast, she is constantly talking to different people and never leaves anyone out. She will literally talk to anyone who will listen. I love that about her, I wish I was that confident, but sadly I am not and I doubt I will ever be.

I am currently back on the dance floor again, but this time with Jared, Hannah and Bobby. Of course Jared and Hannah were dancing together, so I was with Bobby. It was a relatively slow song, so we just kind of swayed. I spotted Ginny and Josh and Colin and Jen dancing together. But there was no Emilie, which is strange. If people are dancing, she's there.

"Get your hands of ma man." A voice called from behind me. Emilie, always making a big entrance. "I'm so very sorry Mrs. Gold." I retorted with a grin. I love watching the chemistry between Emilie and Bobby. I know that they are strictly friends and Bobby is married, but they are so damn cute together. I stepped aside to allow Emilie dance with Bobby. "Why thank you." Emilie curtsied at me with a giggle and I couldn't help but laugh at her little bit.

Imagine Dragons 'Demons' came on. 'Well it's about time, some real music.' I thought. I don't really mind the other stuff, it's just not my favourite really. I like more rocky music, like Imagine Dragons, Scouting for Girls, Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco and All time Low. I can barely tolerate some of the shit that is modern music. Like for example, Jason Derulo, I think his name is, all his music is about is Sex. If you really listen to his music, that's all it is. CRAP. Utter crap. I'm sure most people disagree with me, but hey that's just my opinion.

I run straight onto the dance floor and start to move my body to the beat of the song. Emilie smiled at me and encouraged me by joining in with me and slowly everyone creeped in to the dance that I had apparently started, without realising. When I say everyone, I mean everyone, even the people that were not originally dancing and were talking by the sides of the dance floor. Even after the song ended, most stayed and continued to dance. It wasn't until 'Wiggle' by Jason Derulo came on that I found my way through the gaps till I was out of the dancing area.

"Hey Jared." I called to him.

"Oh hey Aria. How are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm very well, yourself?" I replied.

"I am amazing. You know that was very difficult what you just did." He told me.

"And what would that be?" I questioned him curiously.

"Get everyone to dance. I have tried to do it countless times, but it never works. This just proves that you belong here, with all of us." He concluded.

"Yeah, urm thanks I guess. I've got to go to the loo quick okay. Bye Jared." I said goodbye, before I could cry. I knew this was coming. I ran as quickly as I could to Ginny and Josh's hotel room.

I could hear the music blaring from up here and I held onto my tears until I couldn't a second longer.

Ginny's P.O.V:

"Hey Jared. You seen Aria?" I asked him.

"Urm..." He thought. "Oh yeah. Last time I saw her, she said she needed to the toilet and she ran of about..." He looked at his watch "Twenty minutes ago." He finished with a frown.

"Okay, thanks. I will see if I can find her. If you see her, can you call me please." I requested and he nodded and turned back to Hannah, telling her what I had just said.

"Hey Em, are you heading upstairs?" I asked her as she was walking towards the door to the hotel.

"Yeah. Do you want something from up there?" She questioned me.

"Na, but could you check my room for Aria, I can't seem to find her." I replied.

"Yeah sure thang!" She answered me and danced of, carefree.

Emilie's P.O.V:

I was going upstairs to collect my jacket as it was getting slightly cold, when Ginny stopped me to ask to stop of at her room and check if Aria was there, so I would. It didn't take to long to get up to my room, run and collect my jacket and leave again. I walked slowly to Ginny's room and knocked three times on the door. There were muffled cries and I knew Aria is in there.

"Aria open the door, it's me, Emilie." I called through the door and eventually heard shuffling towards the door and finally the chain unlocking and the door swung open, revealing Aria, with tears streaming down her face and her make-up smudged slightly around her eyes from the tears.

"What's up Hun?" I asked, worryingly. She has never cried in front of me before.

"It's nothing really. I'm ju... just being silly." She choked through her words.

"Well if it's making you cry, then it's obviously something." I told her with a frown on

my face.

"It's just something that Jared s-said." She told me. Wait, so Jared said something mean to her? "No, not like that. He told me that I belong here with you guys, but I know that once the baby comes, I'll be asked to leave. It's just what happens and I would honestly rather not get to close to you all, if I'm leaving."

"Oh honey, that won't happen, and if it happens, then you will come stay with me. But I'm telling you it won't. Ginny and Josh, they love you so much. They would never ask you to go. Seriously. I know they won't." I attempted to comfort her. She leaned her head into my shoulder, I wrapped my arm round her and pulled her into a hug and let her weep into my shoulder.

"Now let's sort your make-up out and get back down to the partayyyyy! And you can talk to Ginny and Josh tomorrow or something." I told her, wiping away the smudges of mascara and re-applied what had come of. "Ta-Da! There we are, as good as new." I stood up and helped her up.  
"Honestly, you will be fine."


	17. Chapter 16

Aria's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning on the sofa bed in the hotel room, Josh and Ginny were still sleeping by the sounds of it. They were both in a deep sleep, snoring. I glanced over to my phone and saw it was like 10 am. That's strange, Josh is usually wide awake by like eight at least. Maybe he is just trying to get in as much sleep as possible before the baby comes. Maybe. I don't want to wake them up, but I want some fresh air. So I put on y clothes and quickly write a note, to say that I'm just around the hotel. I grab everything I need and leave as quietly as I can.

Now I have no clue where I am going, but I just keep walking. I plug in the headphones to my phone and select Fall Out Boy - Sugar we're going down and just walk.

It must have been like half an hour before I realised that I have not stopped moving. I must have zoned out. I glance around me, taking in my surroundings and realise I have absolutely no clue where I am. Oh well that's fucking fantastic.

After what feels like two hours, but in reality couldn't have been more than five minutes, I decide that I'm going to have to ring someone. My first instincts are to call Ginny or Josh, but I have no clue if they will be up and I don't want to be the person to wake them, so I change my mind.

"Hi. What's up." The familiar voice asks down the phone.

"Hey, I am kind of lost." I admit sheepishly.

"What... What do you mean you're lost?" She says starting to get frantic.

"Look, it's probably nothing, but I went for a walk and now I can't remember where I came from. I'll be fine, but I don't know where..." The phone cuts of. SHIT! Bad signal. Of fucking course! It would happen when I'm in the middle of telling someone that I'm lost. That's just my luck. I try to get through to her again, but my shitty phone decided that It didn't want to work.

I look around again and try to work out where I could be. Vancouver is a fucking giant place, so I don't know why I try, but I do anyway. I'm near a whole bunch of fucking tree's. Because that's so helpful! No dead giveaways. OH GREAT!

Just as I was about to give up, a car with blacked out windows drove down the very long road. This is it, this is how I find out where I am. The person in this car, could be a psycho killer, but I could die of starvation before the next car comes along so why not take the chance? The car was nearing me, so I stuck out my arms and started to wave like a mad person.

I'm either in very good luck and the car is stopping to help or in very bad luck and the car is stopping because the person in the car is in fact an axe murder come to chop me up into tiny little pieces. When the car came to a halt, the window in the back rolled down, to reveal a very confused Hannah.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Boy am I glad to see you. I'm lost!" I told her which she burst out laughing at. "What? You think that your best friend being lost is funny, oh and hey Jared. I know you're in there, Hannah's parents don't drive a car with blacked out windows!"

"Hi Aria." He called sounding nervous.

" Honestly girl, how can you get lost here? We are about a five minute walk away from my house. You remember, just down that road there." She pointed to a road a little way down the road. "Honestly, Aria. You might want to start to pay a little bit more sense." I decide not to comment on the fact that they were not coming from her house and she must have slept at the hotel last night. I will save that for another time.

"Jared, you going back to the hotel once you've dropped of Han?" I asked him.

"Yep, want a lift?" He asked me politely.

"Yeah, ta." I replied and hopped in.

Dropping of Hannah, shouldn't have taken long, but their goodbye dragged on for what seemed like years. They must have been stood on her doorstep for at least twenty minutes, before they finally broke away from each other.

The drive back, was quiet. Only because Jared and I, are not that close. I decided this would be the perfect time to give the best friend speech.

"Hey Jared, I know that we don't know each other terribly well, but this is a mandatory Best friend speech, that all best friends have to complete, so please just let me get through it. Okay?" I asked him. He nodded and gulped. "Okay. I'm gunna start of with a cliché. If you hurt her in any way, I will fuck your face up. It's as simple as that. I have never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. I am pretty sure she has handed her heart over to you, so please be careful with it. Don't crush it, or well I already covered the fact that I will beat the shit out of you. I think you get the message right." I finished and looked over to him. I honestly thought that I saw fear in his eyes.

"I got it, hurt her and I'm a dead man." He repeated.

"You got it." I replied with a smile to lighten the mood.

Once we got back to the hotel, I said a quick goodbye to him and rushed up to the room. I wonder if they are up yet. I open the door and walk in. All eyes are on me. And by all, I mean at least 10 sets of them.

"There you are! You had us worried sick!" Ginny exclaimed running over to me and smuthering me in a giant hug.

"Um, I left a note. I just went for a walk."

"Yeah but you also called me like an hour ago telling me that you were lost! You could have been hurt." Emilie chimed in.

"I'm sorry, my shitty phone has awful reception and turns out that I was five minutes away from Hannah's house, I just hadn't realized. Jared gave me a lift back after dropping of Hannah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just not used to anyone caring, so I didn't think it would be a problem.

"It's not a problem if you want a walk, Aria. We were just worried. But please pay more attention to where you are going." Josh told me.

I think that was the closest thing that I have had to a telling of. Wow! I wasn't really in trouble, they insisted that I get a better phone, for better signal and somehow, I now am the proud owner of a blue I phone 5c! This must have cost them so much money. I tried to tell them that I was okay with my old one, but they weren't having any of it. I still feel really bad about them spending that much money on me.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: OKAY, SOMEONE WANTED TO SEE WHAT THE TABLOIDS WROTE ABOUT THEM, SO I AM GOING TO DO A KIND OF FLASHBACK THING WITH AN EXPLANATION. SORRY IF IT SUCKS BUT I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. SO THERE IS NOT VERY MANY CHAPTERS LEFT NOW AND I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANTED A SEQUAL BUT LITTLE ONE SHOTS, WITH THE BABY BORN AND A LITTLE OLDER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AND I WILL TRY TO DO IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!

OH AND I'M REALLY BUSY THIS WEEKEND, SO I'M PROBABLY NOT GUNNA BE ABLE TO POST ANOTHER, SO I HOPE THIS DOES FOR A WHILE! :D

* * *

Aria's P.O.V:

The next couple of months went along pretty smoothly and nothing really interesting happened. I went to school, then the set and then back home. Oh yeah, that happened. I started calling the hotel room, home. I suppose that is kind of a big deal, but I am starting to believe that Gin and Josh will not toss me out once the baby arrives.

Ginny is now eight months along and looks like she is going to burst. Everyone is treating her extremely different, like she can't do anything herself and I can tell she is very pissed off about it. She went to get up and Josh, Mr. Charming he is ran over to help her up. She snapped like I knew she would.

"Would everyone stop helping me do everything?" She yelled.

"I will not stop helping you, no!" Josh said calmly back.

"It's tiring. I can do things by myself you know!"

"Gin, your eight months pregnant, you need to take it easy." He reprimanded her.

"For Christ sake! I know, but please let me have a little independence."

"Okay! Fine, but please take it easy."

There really was nothing that interesting going on, but then on Monday, I was in the car on the way to school, when Hannah called me.

"Aria, we are in so much Shit right now! The tabloids know!" She practically screamed down the phone. Many swear words went through my head. (AN: QUE FLASHBACK!) So a few months ago when we were trapped in the mall, paps got pictures of us and sold them to the papers. They have been speculating who I am for a while now. They have even taken to follow me slightly, they have even seen me with Hannah, so I'm guessing they have people following her now as well.

We have had to be very careful about not getting that many pictures of me with Josh and Ginny, because there is enough limelight on them at the moment with the baby coming and we really don't want Ginny to stress about the pap problem we are having at the moment. It was becoming very difficult to not get pictures with any of the cast, because I spend an awful lot of my time with them.

"Fuck! How do they know?" I asked. "In fact that's not important at the moment, are you at school yet? Are they at the front of the school ? Does everyone know now? Have they printed it in the tabloids?"

"Aria! Calm down." She instructed me. "Yes, I am at school now, yeah they are in front, most people know now and those that don't will do soon and yes they have printed it. You are just gunna have to push through the crowds and get whoever's driving you to help. I will meet you on the roof when you get here." She paused. "We'll be fine! Alright, people are starting to stare, so I've gotta go. See you in a few." She hung up.

"SHIT. FUCK. BOLLOCKS." I shouted and scared the shit out of James. "Sorry, it's the paps. Can you help me get into school. They're there. Please." I asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry that they found out. Yeah I'll help. We will do it quick though so it's hopefully less painful." He gave me a sad smile.

I text Josh:

_THEY KNOW. THEY'RE AT SCHOOL! THEY KNOW ABOUT HANNAH AS WELL! SORRY TO BE A BURDEN. - Aria xx_

He pulled up to the curb and without even looking outside, I know they are there. They are so loud. I know what I have to do now, I just don't want to. I remember the last time I did this, I passed out and the crowd wasn't there for me, Now they are! SHIT! What am I going to do? I wish I had Ginny or Josh here or Emilie. In fact anyone here that has done this plenty of times before. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the crowd...

There is only one person here to help me this time, so there was no-one surrounding me. This time, I was practically by myself with someone holding my hand. It was like trying to walk through thick bushes with brambles, they poke and prod you and there is nothing you can do about it.

This time, I didn't faint. Thank god! Once I reached the doors, the crowds didn't stop, but instead of paps, it is teenagers swamping me, screaming questions at me. This was all very different from what I'm used to. James didn't stop helping me until I was at the stairs to the roof of the main building.

"Thank you so much." I called behind me whilst walking up the stairs.

Once I reached the top, I sprinted to Hannah and wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could.

"Han, what are we going to do." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I have no clue, but we have each other and I'm sure that everyone, will help you through this and I have Jared." She attempted to comfort me. "Which they know about. Me and Jared that is."

"How the hell did they find out?" I chocked through my words.

"I have o clue, but we ARE going to find out. I've text Jared and I think he has made it public knowledge on the set so hopefully they will be able to help us find that out.

"Aria, I know you don't want to hear this, but we both have to go to lesson. I know it sucks, but we will have to brave it. Look at it this way, we have gym first, so we can do nothing. Plus, if you feel overwhelmed come find me if we aren't in the same class and we can go somewhere." She encouraged me.

I nodded as the bell went for first period so we started making our way to our lockers, grabbed our kits quickly and ran to the changing rooms, trying to let minimal amounts of people see us. Luckily, Hannah and I, get changed in a separate room to everyone else, see there is a tiny add on room to the big changing area and we claimed it straight away. So we won't have to deal with anyone for at least another 5 minutes. It's so tempting to just stay in here for the day, but I have to face it eventually.

We walk out, arm in arm, with as much confidence as we can muster. There aren't that many people out in the hall, but it's a different story as soon as we walk through to the gym.

"There they are!" One girl shouted and a large amount of students started moving towards us.

"Back of these two. They are here to do gym, just like the rest of you." The coach shouted. "Anyone who bothers these two gets to do laps. Understand? Good." He said at the silence.

I mouthed thank you to the coach, which he nodded to and continued on with whatever he was saying. To be honest, I zoned out and concentrated on how I was going to get out of this place once school was over. Well that was until we started playing netball, which I always loved. So I joined in on that.

It's shocking at how much people change their attitudes towards you once they know that you spend your time with celebrities. I mean it. Before , no-one ever threw to me, but now as soon as someone gets the ball, they pass to me, which feels pretty good, but I know why they do it. It's not because they like me as a human, they like who I'm surrounded by.

At school, the teachers helped me out and protected me from the craziness as much as they could. Thankfully, the day didn't drag to much and I only had a couple of snide remarks from some of the bitches and a few people asking me to get them autographs. I still don't understand why I am so big at the moment, it's not like I am very special. I know that it's all because I'm living with Josh and Gin, but still, It's very strange.

By the time it was the end of the school day, there were paps outside again. I met up with Lily to strategise. She had asked her mum to pick us up, but apparently she was to busy to help her daughter out of a crazy situation!

"How the fuck are we going to get out of here?"

"Well Miss, I think I can help with that." A voice said from behind us. It was our English teacher, Mrs Parker. "I parked round the back today. I can get you out of here."

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"Thank you so much Miss!" I exclaimed. She was one of the best teachers in this place, she always made everyone laugh in her class and let us talk and eat as long as we got the work done. There is no doubt about it, she's my favourite teacher, especially now. The others had just walked round us and didn't ask if we were okay or anything, but not Mrs Parker. She is one of the nicest people I know, I just hope that there is no ulterior motive for taking us.

"Since you girls are coming with me, can you grab a box of books please, just to help me out. " She asked politely and we did as she asked.

It wasn't long till we got to the set, and no paps bothered us.

"Thank you so much for this Miss, your awesome." Hannah exclaimed to which she laughed.

"No, she's right, you were the only person to offer us help and we are forever grateful, I don't think we would have been able to leave otherwise and don't get me wrong, schools alright but..."

"Hey guys!" Emilie bounded over. She must have noticed the stranger. "Hi, I'm..."

"Belle, well Emilie. Yeah, I know. My daughter is obsessed with the show." She inturupted her.

"Em, this is our English teacher, Mrs Parker. She helped us get out of school without the paps seeing."  
"Right. Yeah, we need to talk about that later. But, thank you so much for helping my girls here." She thanked Mrs, wrapping her arms around us and laughed. "Is there anything that I can do for you as a way to thank you for your trouble?" Emilie asked her.

"No it's fine, honestly."

"Didn't you just say that your daughter is a massive fan, I can organise a day as an extra and signatures from all of us if you would like. How old is your daughter?" Em continued.

"She's eleven." Mrs replied.

"Okay, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you so much!" Mrs Parker exclaimed.

"It's the least we can do for helping out Aria and Hannah here." Emilie replied.

Soon after she drove away, hopefully with a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: HI I JUST WANT TO THANK ANYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME, I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGES, BUT HOPEFULLY THERE IS STILL SOMEONE IS READING :D THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE QUIET HEAVY GOING, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOLIERS FOR SEASON 2 ENDING OF LOST.

I WAS THINKING ABOUT DOING A ONE-SHOT TO GO WITH THIS STORY OF THEM ALL AT COMIC-CON, BUT WITH GINNY BEING THERE, TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT. :D

Ginny's P.O.V:

I think today is the day that we have that serious talk. We've mentioned it before, so it shouldn't be a surprise. Today, we have a chill out day, even though it's Tuesday. No work for me or Josh and since the paps found out about Aria yesterday, we are keeping her out of school today so we can have a huge talk. We just haven't told her yet.

I get myself up and dawdle to the breakfast bar, where Josh is already sat there with a coffee for me next to him.

"Thank you honey." I kiss him on the cheek, since I have morning breath. "Where's Aria?"

"In the bathroom." He replied as she walked out.

"Morning Gin." She called as she walked over and sat next to me. She's still in her Snow White pyjamas, that I got her as a joke.

"Morning." I replied. "Me and Josh wanted to talk to you. We think that It's best that you take today of, so we can discuss things and spend a bit of time together. That is if you want. We will have to talk at some point, but it doesn't have to be today." I ramble on.

"Gin, calm down. Yeah, today is good. I just better let Hannah know I won't be in and could you call the school when it's open." She stopped my rambling.

"I'll go leave a voicemail." Josh stood up.

"Gin, why are you acting all strange?" Aria put down her phone after texting Hannah I presume.

"I'm not. I'm fine honey." I reply as convincingly as I could.

By ten we were all sat around the TV watching Lost. Aria's choice. She had never gotten the chance to watch it before. Me and Josh had though, so we were re watching it. We were now on season 2, right at the very end.

"WHAT?" They cant do that surely? What happens to them? They can't die right? Please god, tell me they don't die!" Aria shouted. We knew that she would be mad.

"Aria, calm down, we can go get the next season on the weekend." Josh joked.

"What? You're making me wait until the weekend! It's only Tuesday!" She burst.

"Honey, he's joking. We can go out later to get it." I informed her.

We eat lunch in a comfortable silence, knowing we still had to talk about it.

"Look Aria, me and Josh have something we want to do, but we need your permission, I can't live not knowing anymore, so..." I trail of, finding my courage. "Would you like to legally be apart of our little family?"

She stares at me blankly. Great. She doesn't want that. Well that makes things awkward.

"I know that there will be some struggles to being apart of our family, the paparazzi being one, but we love you and we want you to be with us."

"Really?" Aria whispered in a small voice. "You want me?"

"Of course we do!" I told her sincerely.

Her eyes started watering like what we had told her wasn't obvious.

"The question is, do you want us?" Josh asked for us.

"Well yeah. Of course. I love you guys. I know I might not show it sometimes, but I do." She broke out into full on sobs now.

"Oh, Aria. I love you so much. In our eyes, you are a part of this family, all we want to do is make it legal." I cried as I embraced her. Soon after, Josh joined in on the hug.

"In all seriousness, we want to start the process as soon as we possibly can. It is a long process but we are willing to be patient." Josh pulled away. "Also, we know that the paparazzi will be a problem, but honestly, you learn to ignore them, some of us handle them better than others, as you probably saw before. You'll be fine, once you get used to it. But until then, we have hired you a bodyguard, until the attention on you either dies down, or you learn to deal with them without one."

"But..." Aria tried to argue back.

"No, this is one thing that will not be negotiated. We don't want you getting hurt, you don't know how ruthless those people can be. I'd rather you never having to find out, but there is no way that can happen, so the Gary is here to stay. He will also help Hannah out as well. We have sent him down there to pick her up today, so she will be able to get home." Josh informed her.

"Fine."

"Okay good, now that that is all out of the way, what do you want to do?" He asked Aria.

"I think I've got an idea." I interrupted. Gushes of water fell down my legs and he had gotten his answer.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: HI, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I MADE UP A RULE ABOUT THE LABOUR ROOM, THAT NO-ONE UNDER THE AGE OF 21 IS ALLOWED IN. I DON'T THINK THIS IS TRUE, BUT FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY, IT IS OKAY. COOL. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. :D **

**OH AND SORRY IT'S SO LATE! GETTING READY FOR BACK TO SCHOOL, SO I'M MEGA BUSY! :D**

Aria's P.O.V: 

"Argh!" Ginny screamed and almost doubled over in pain. We were on our way to the hospital and Josh had Ginny in his arms in the back, I was sat in the front next to the driver.

"Tell Emilie to get her arse over here. I need her in there with me." Ginny told me. I did as I was told and got Emilie on the phone.

"What up A?" She answered.

"Ginny says and I quote 'Tell Emilie to get her arse over here. I need her in there with me.' unquote. It's time the babies coming. Like Now! Your not filming are you?"

"No I am in the common room with Bobby, we just finished like an hour ago. I'm on my way." She hung up.

"She was with Bobby in the common room, she's now on her way. I'm guessing she's in the room with you." Josh asked.

"Yeah you and Her. Sorry Aria, no one under the age on 21. It's just the rules."

"It's cool Gin..."

"SHIT!" Ginny cried out.

"It'll be okay love." Josh attempted to sooth her.

We finally arrived and there were two nurses waiting for us and they got Ginny into the wheelchair. Luckily there's no paps around, so that means they don't know yet. No doubt it won't take long, but I am s thankful that hasn't happened yet. They wheeled her into a private room, so they can check how far along she is. The doctor was in there waiting for her, so she got checked really quick.

Two minutes after she got registered, she got pulled straight into a delivery room, apparently she's ten centimetres dilated already, having contractions all day without realising.

I went to find the waiting room, which is just round the corner and I spot Bobby, Jen, Lana and Colin all sat around a table with massive grins on their faces. Lana sees me staring at them and waves me over.

"How is she?" They ask me.

"She went straight into the delivery room, been having contractions all day apparently, without realising it. What about you guys, shouldn't you be at work?" I replied.

"They gave us the rest of the day of. Well just us lot. The rest have gotta still work, but are going to come over when they can. We were pretty much all done." Colin answered.

"Oh Cool. I'm sure she's really glad you're all her and I'm guessing Em is already in there with them." Bobby nodded his head.

Everyone fell into excited talks between them all.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one?" Bobby asked me.

"Urm, I'll have a hot chocolate. Thanks."

"Are you waiting for Mrs. Dallas?" A nurse approached us. There was only me, Lana and Bobby left now, Jen and Colin, were called back to work to re-shoot something. They were none to happy about this, but what can you do?

"Yes." I replied waiting for the nurse to go on.

"The mum and baby are both doing amazingly and they have a healthy 7lb 9oz baby girl." I smiled. "You can go in to see them now."

"Aria, you go in first, me and Bobby will hang back to give you guys some space." Lana told me.

I smiled appreciatively at her. "Thanks." and I start towards their room.

I knock on the door, nervously awaiting the reply. Emilie comes to the door and answers it with a huge hug for me and a massive grin on her face.

"I'll give you guys some room." She left gently closing the door behind her.

"Hi." I say nervously, walking over to Ginny's bedside.

"Say hello to your little sister, Isabella Lily Dallas." Ginny held the baby out. She's gorgeous, she has Ginny's raven black hair already.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ginny asked. I'm not really sure how to hold a baby, but she showed me before handing her over.

I stared into the babies eyes for about two minutes before a tear came slipping out.

"Sorry, I just never thought I would have a proper family." I apologised handing Isabella to Josh and walking over to hug Ginny. "Thank you so much for showing me that someone can love me." This set me of into full on waterworks with Ginny following suit. Josh left us to have our moment, too distracted by his baby girl's enchanting eyes, a similar colour to his own.

Josh decided to stay with Ginny and the baby for the night, but told me to go back to the hotel, so I don't have to sleep on a waiting chair for a night.

"Bye, bye baby." I kissed Isabella's head gently while she slept peacefully, unaware of how much she is loved. "Night guys, I'll be back in the morning before school. I promise." I walked out of the room.

"Can I pinch a lift of anyone going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, sure. I've already said my goodbye's. I'll take you. I'm guessing Josh is staying here tonight." Emilie chatted. "You want to stay round mine for tonight."  
"Okay yeah cool, thanks."

We drove of into the night talking excitedly about the addition to the Dallas family.

AN: I THINK THIS IS PROBABLY THE END OF THE STORY. I DON'T FEEL LIKE THERE IS MUCH LEFT TO SAY REALLY. I AM STILL WORKING ON THE COMIC CON ONE SHOT, BUT APART FROM THAT I DON'T FEEL LIKE I HAVE ANY MORE TO DO WITH THE CHARECTERS, AT LEAST AT THIS POINT. I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL AT SOME POINT. NOT REALLY SURE. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME, THROUGH OUT THIS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION AND I WILL TRY TO ANSWER IT. THANKS AGAIN! :D -Abbie


	21. ABOUT COMIC CON ONE SHOT AND OTHER STUFF

ABOUT THE COMIC CON ONESHOT! 

HI GUYS I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A FEW WEEKS, BUT I AM BACK AT SCHOOL NOW AND MY SCHEDUAL IS REALLY CRAZY AND STRESSFUL AT THE MOMENT, BUT I STILL AM WORKING ON THE ONCE SHOT, IT JUST MIGHT TAKE A WHILE.

I AM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER OUAT FIC, WHICH SHOULD BE COMING SOON. HOPEFULLY... HAHA :D

OH AND I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO PROOF READ MY CHAPTERS AND MAKE SURE THERE IS NO GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SUCH, SO GIVE ME A MESSAGE IF YOUR INTERESTED!

THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I'LL SPEAK TO YOU SOON... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D


End file.
